


Bed

by amoama



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Ben is sleeping soundly when Caleb creeps into the tent.





	

Ben is sleeping soundly when Caleb creeps into the tent. The bed is large, befitting the status of its owner. 

Usually Caleb would slide in alongside Ben, but tonight Ben’s right at the edge and the General is spread out over the remainder. Caleb considers sleeping on the floor but he’s been riding for days and anyway, they’re past that. 

Crawling onto the bed, he whispers, “sorry, Sir” as he rolls the General aside to fits himself between them. 

An arm wraps around him and a voice, gruff with sleep, mutters, “Welcome back, I’ll have your report at first light.”


End file.
